Destiny and Driftwood
by Iadorepugs
Summary: Bella & Edward are neighbors who have watched each other secretly, but never met. When Edward comes to Bella's aid, will it be the catalyst they need to make their feelings known to each other? The smallest event can lead to a big life change. AH, Lemons


**Hi all, this is a little one shot I did as a the prize for the person who suggested the winning title for the sequel to ASR. Tawelephant gave me free rein to do what I wanted with her prize, but I made sure I got some ideas from her.**

**I don't own any of the characters, S. Meyer does. Just the plot and how they are used here is my intellectual property.**

**Shamwows required for reading.**

**Destiny and Driftwood**

**BPOV**

"Hold still Murphy. It's easier to put the leash on if you aren't bouncing." Murphy didn't seem to really care if it was easier for me. He was just excited to go out. "Let's see, bags, tennis ball. I think we are set."

Murphy sat there wagging his big yellow lab tail and stared at me with his brown eyes. He knew the routine. We did this almost every morning. A nice long walk down the beach. Some time for him to chase the ball, burn off some energy. Time for me to get some fresh air and let my brain not think for a while. Or at least try to not think.

"Okay bud." I slid open the patio door and Murphy jumped out on the deck. He stood waiting and we both did the same thing. Take a deep breath of the ocean air. Murphy looked back at me eagerly. "Alright I'm coming." We set off down the beach.

Having room for Murphy to run was one of the best things about living on the Oregon coast. The fact that I had trained him well enough to trust him to turn him loose, another bonus. Once we had been walking for about twenty minutes I let him off the leash. Murphy always did the same thing when I turned him loose. Spin donuts in the sand. I always had the same reaction, laugh. I could always count on Murphy to make me smile.

It was threatening rain. The wind had picked up and dark grey clouds were rolling in from the west. I wrapped my coat around me a little tighter. Stopping for a moment I quickly braided my hair to get it out of my face. Murphy was standing about fifty feet away, waiting for me to start throwing the ball. I lobbed it over his head and he took off down the beach after it.

The next mile would be a repeat of this. Throw the ball for Murphy. He would chase it down and bring it back to me. I had no clue where he got all his energy. I sometimes wondered if he plugged his tail into the electrical outlet while I slept at night. He was only two years old, so any chance of him slowing down was a few years off.

When we moved here six months ago, I welcomed the quiet. Getting out of Seattle was the best thing I ever did. I used to love Seattle. Then within a four month span I was mugged and my apartment broken into. Seattle just wasn't what it used to be.

It was time for a change anyway. I needed a fresh start someplace new. There wasn't anyone special in my life after Jake dumped me a year ago. Looking back on it now, he wasn't as special as I originally thought he was. I did miss my friend Alice who still lived up there. But we talked a lot and she was going to visit me soon.

I liked living here. People were naturally curious about a young woman choosing to live here over Seattle. I told them the truth. This was what I needed. As a fiction author I could work from anywhere. After a couple months the few town gossips quit digging looking for something more exciting. My neighbors on either side of me were both older couples, and very sweet. Each one treated me like a daughter, even though they both had grown kids of their own. Over the holidays they both offered me places at their tables if I was staying in town. So I had Christmas Eve dinner with one family, and Christmas Day dinner with the other. My parents were both already deceased so it was nice to have people that felt like family.

Murphy came skidding up spraying me with wet sand. "Dude. Thanks a lot." He dropped the ball at my feet and barked. "Like I'm not going to throw it for you. You don't have to bark." I laughed watching him bound off after it for the hundredth time. I kept walking, watching the waves come in harder as the wind continued to pick up. A few drops started to fall. Here came the rain I knew would show up. It didn't bother me to walk in the rain. I pulled up the hood on my coat.

As I walked I kicked at stray pieces of driftwood. Each one I encountered had different shape. It was a bit like looking at clouds. Sometimes you could see something in the piece. The one I was staring at now as I prodded it resembled some sort of bird in flight. Everyday there was a new set of driftwood that had been washed in. Occasionally I would find a piece that really appealed to me, and I would take it home and put it on my deck.

The next piece I saw was almost in the shape of a heart and I had to laugh. If only love was as easy to run across as driftwood on a beach. There would be a lot more happy people in the world if it was. I picked it up and looked at it as I walked along. Sighing I tossed it out in the water as far as I could. Didn't matter anyway, I wasn't looking for love. Much to the dismay of a couple women in town who wanted to set me up with their sons. No thank you.

Murphy was finally starting to tire so I knew we would be turning soon. We always ended up heading back for home around the same section of houses a mile up from mine. I really didn't know anyone down here. I had seen several of them of course as I walked. Most recognized me by now and would nod or wave. There was one couple that was closer to me in age, but most were retirees. Then there was _the guy_.

I called him _the guy_ because I didn't know his name. I could have easily called him Adonis or McDreamy. He had to be one of the best looking men I had ever seen in my life. I guessed from the bit that I had seen of him he was around my age, late twenties. From a distance I could tell he was tall, at least six feet. He had bronze hair that seemed to always be a tousled mess. He looked pretty fit too. He had strong enough features that I could tell he had a masculine jaw line and a perfect nose, even from the beach. I would love to see him closer, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Come on Murph, time to head home." Murphy tore past me heading back down towards home. "Jeez could you possibly spray more sand on me today."

The rain was starting to come down harder now, so it was good we were headed back. As much as I didn't mind the rain, I wasn't a glutton for punishment. I was watching the waves again, when I should've been watching where I was going. My ankle suddenly twisted under me when I stepped on some driftwood wrong. A shooting pain went up my leg as I fell into the sand.

"Shit!" The wet sand dug into my palms as they hit the ground, causing a dull burning pain. I cursed my lack of grace internally. Murphy realized I wasn't following him and came running back. Skidding up to me he planted a sloppy lick on my face and sat next to me. "Thanks Murphy. I really needed that." He wagged his tail happily, spraying sand side to side.

My ankle was throbbing. I tried to move it and cursed again. This wasn't good. And the one time I didn't have my cell phone on me. Leaning on Murphy a little I tried to put weight on it and it crumpled right under me, sending more pain up my leg.

"God damnit!" I slammed my fist into the sand and then sighed. "Now what Murphy?"

Murphy whined and nudged me. Suddenly he took off towards the houses. "MURPHY! Come back here!" He ignored me and disappeared over the small dune. What the hell happened to my well trained and obedient dog?

I sat there for several minutes trying to decide how to proceed. The rain was still falling and soaking through my jeans. I startled when I heard Murphy bark behind me. I turned and saw him running back to me. "Where the hell did you go Murphy? Some help you are!" And then I saw someone was following Murphy and my jaw dropped. Oh my God. I was going to get my chance for the closer look I wanted. Behind Murphy was _the guy_, striding across the sand in a dark green rain jacket. Murphy ran up to me and licked my face again. "Good boy." I whispered as I took a breath and tried not to look like a complete idiot by the time Adonis reached me.

**EPOV**

I loved Fridays. Fridays were my day off, which gave me a three day weekend. It also guaranteed I would see the brunette. I didn't always get to see her if I left for work before she took her walk. Fridays guaranteed I would see her, and I made sure I did.

I knew it was a bit creepy stalker like making sure I was there when she was. I sat with my coffee at the kitchen table and waited for her and her dog to show up. I couldn't help myself though. There was something about her that was fascinating from the first time I saw her.

The first day she came walking down the beach it was early fall. I was sitting with my coffee like I always did. I looked up and saw the dog first. It made me do a double take because her dog looked a lot like the lab I used to have. Then she came into sight. Her dark brown hair blowing around her face as she walked. Every now and then her serious expression would change as she laughed at her dog. From my house I could tell she was slender and very fair skinned. That was one of the reasons her dark hair stood out so well.

It became a habit after that. More like a need. I had to see her. I wasn't even sure how far down the beach she lived from me. In studying her I had figured out a few things at least. She was always alone, so probably single. She also always looked serious or thoughtful. I often wondered what she was thinking about as she walked. She appeared to be in her mid twenties. It was a rarity around here for a person under thirty to chose to reside in this area. I knew that because when I moved out here a couple of years ago at twenty six, people thought I was nuts.

I liked it here though. I liked my job as one of two physical therapists in town. The people were friendly and it was peaceful. I had always wanted to live near or on the ocean. My younger brother Emmett didn't understand at all. He would tell me I might as well become a monk. I tried to tell him that banging a new woman every week like he did wasn't every man's goal in life.

"But banging some woman at some point usually is Edward. It's been too long since you've been laid. All you have around you is cougar wanna be's. Not even good cougars." I remember he shuddered and made a face when he told me that. I knew nothing was going to make Emmett see my way. At least not while he was twenty two.

That was one of the main differences between me and Emmett. I had always preferred a more solitary life. It wasn't that I didn't want to eventually share it with someone. I just wasn't in a hurry. Emmett was all about sharing his life with everyone. Usually that meant I was given way more information than I ever wanted about Emmett's world. Still there was some entertainment value in his stories. Not to mention they confirmed for me that I was right to be exactly where I was.

So here I was watching the brunette once again on a Friday morning. It was raining but bad weather didn't seem to stop her from her daily walks. I was glad to see at least she always dressed for the elements. The weather around here could change rapidly from decent to bad. She was walking a little slower today. As I followed her movements she threw something out into the water, watching it as it splashed in the distance. All that ball throwing she did for her dog had given her a pretty good arm.

I looked back at the crossword I was working on and tried not to leer at her more than I had to. I knew she would be turning around soon anyway. It would be another twenty four hours before I saw her again. Pathetic. That was my middle name.

When I looked up again later she was already gone. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I really needed to find a new hobby. I looked back outside and I noticed her dog. Her dog was running in the direction of my house. What the hell? I watched as he tore up onto my deck and sat down outside my patio door. When I stood up he barked once at me. I looked in the direction he had come from expecting to see the brunette come after him, but she didn't.

The lab barked at me again and paced in a circle on the deck. Okay, this was weird. Was he pulling some sort of Lassie trick? Was Timmy in the well? I grabbed my coat and threw my shoes on. When he saw I was coming his way the dog barked and grew more agitated. I stepped out onto the deck and grabbed his collar, finding his tags.

"Murphy is it? Well what's up Murphy?" Murphy whined and pulled at me. "I guess you want me to follow you." That was when I realized that maybe his owner, the brunette was in trouble. I had never seen this dog stray from her ever in the last six months. Murphy took off running back the direction he had arrived from. I followed him. Every few feet Murphy would turn to make sure I was still following and bark at me.

He disappeared over the crest ahead and I heard a woman's voice call his name. She didn't sound pleased with him. As I came over the hill I saw her sitting on the ground. Actually she was more in a heap than sitting. Murphy ran up to her and gave her a big kiss. I chuckled as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

I walked up to her and she looked up at me with wide brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No. I twisted my ankle and I can't walk on it." She sighed looking a little embarrassed. The rain had dampened the bits of hair peeking out from under her hood and they were glued to her forehead. She was simply beautiful.

"Okay, well let's get you out of the rain first." I squatted down. "Can you stand on it at all?"

She shook her head. "Not when I tried. It hurt too much." Her voice was soft and I was surprised how much it sounded like I had imagined it would.

"Alright. Well then I'm going to pick you up okay?" Murphy nudged my arm as if to encourage me to hurry up. "Yes Murphy."

She looked up at me surprised when I said his name. "I looked at his tags." I explained.

"Oh. Unfortunately I guess you will have to pick me up. Sorry. I'm not that light."

I scooped my arms under her knees and she held onto my shoulders as I stood up. "On the contrary, you are very light." I started walking up towards my house. "Since I'm carrying you I think I should introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella. Bella Swan." She looked briefly up at me and then back away.

"Well Bella, except for the circumstances it's nice to meet you. You have an exceptionally intelligent dog."

I saw a little smile cross her face. "So it seems. I thought he was just being uncharacteristically disobedient at first when he took off."

I stepped up onto my deck and slid open my patio door. I set Bella down in one of the kitchen chairs. Murphy came in and sat right next to her. Bella looked dismayed.

"Oh Murphy. You need to wait outside. Here I can give you his leash and you can fasten him to your deck."

"Don't worry about it. He's fine. I used to have a dog." I grabbed some ice from the freezer and walked back over.

"I was just worried about the mess. It's bad enough I'm sitting here dripping water and sand on your floor Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Edward. Again, don't worry about it. Here, give me your coat." I took her coat and hung it up. I knelt down in front of her. "May I look at your ankle Bella? I'm a physical therapist actually, so I want to at least make sure it's not broken."

"Um sure Mr….I mean Edward." I pulled off her shoe and wet sock. I took her slender foot in my hands, noticing the pink painted toenails. Her jeans were wet and sandy as I pulled them up a little to get a better look. Very gently I moved her ankle through its range of motion. Then I felt around the joint. Bella sucked in a big breath and I could see her fingers gripping the chair.

"Sorry if I hurt you. I don't feel anything grinding like there is a fracture in there. But it would be best if we took you to the ER."

"No, no ER. I hate hospitals." I gave her a look and Bella sighed. "I promise if it's not better tomorrow I'll go to the doctor."

"Okay. Well for right now you need some dry clothes and ice on the ankle."

"Well when you get me home I can do all that." Bella reached for the wet sock on the table, but I grabbed it.

"Nope." Bella gave me a strange look. "I'm not leaving you alone like this Bella, it's not gentlemanly. At least stay here long enough for me get your clothes dried and ice your ankle."

Bella smiled at me for the first time. "I'll bet you say that to all the girls."

I shook my head and smiled back. "Actually no. But I promise you I only have the best intentions. Not that you aren't gorgeous…." I stopped talking when I realized what I had just said. Bella looked down and blushed.

I cleared my throat, her blush flustering me a little. "Anyway, let me get you some dry clothes. Once you've changed I'll run yours through the wash and we can go from there. Sound fair?"

Bella nodded. "Okay."

I disappeared into my bedroom and found her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Grabbing a towel I went back out to her. "Here are some dry things. I'll just leave again. Holler when you are ready for me to come back out."

"Thank you Edward." Damn I liked hearing her say my name. Now was not the time to think about that. I went in my room and changed out of my damp jeans and socks. Bella called from the kitchen that she was ready.

I came back out and found Bella looking a little self conscious in my clothes. I couldn't help but smile at her because of how cute she looked. I took her clothes and got them into the wash. When I came back out she had pulled her hair out of the wet braid and was blotting it with the towel. Murphy had lain down by the patio door, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Let's move you to where you can elevate that ankle Bella." I bent down and picked her up and carried her to my couch. Once I set her down I grabbed a pillow and put her foot up on it, arranging the ice over it.

We looked at each other for a second and then both started to speak at once. Bella insisted I go ahead with what I was saying. "I was just going to ask if you wanted something warm to drink. I have coffee already made, or I can make you some tea?" I handed her a blanket from the recliner to cover up with.

"Coffee would be fine, thank you."

I headed for the kitchen. "Milk and sugar?"

"Yes please."

After I handed Bella her coffee I said. "You were starting to tell me something?" Bella sipped her coffee. "Taste okay?"

"Perfect. Thank you. No I was just going to say you must better things to do today then babysit me. Not that I don't appreciate it."

I shook my head and sat down on the floor next to the couch. Now that I had her closer I wanted to make the most of it. "Nope. I always have Fridays through Sundays off. So you aren't messing with anything in my schedule."

"You have a lovely home." She looked around the room as she said it.

"Thank you. I've only been here a couple years, but I really like it. You moved here recently right?"

"About six months ago, from Seattle. I needed a change. I was sick of the city after getting mugged and then my apartment being burglarized."

I nodded. "I don't blame you at all. I would too. What do you do? I guess I mean did you have to leave a job too? And if I ask something too personal feel free to tell me to knock it off."

Bella laughed. "No it's fine. I'm a fiction author. Mainly young adult books but I've written some adult fiction too. So it was easy for me to move because I can do my job from anywhere really."

"That must be nice. Do you like it? Writing I mean?" I leaned back against the coffee table, watching Bella as she thought over her answer.

"I do. Most of the time. I mean writer's block is a hazard and a real bitch. Sometimes deadlines are too. But I love the creative process. I love when I get that great idea or line. All in all I really enjoy it. Do you like physical therapy?"

I nodded. "Yes I do."

"I imagine all the women in town started getting injured at a much higher rate the moment you moved in."

I looked at her confused. "Why is that?"

"To get a chance to see the young handsome PT of course." The moment she said it Bella looked a little surprised that the words had actually left her mouth. I just laughed.

"If they did I didn't notice." Handsome…..hmm. Noted for future reference.

Bella was quiet a moment as she drank her coffee. Then she looked over at me. "Gorgeous? Really?"

We were back to what I had inadvertently said earlier. "Yes really." I didn't want to say much more and reveal exactly how much I had been observing her. "You don't think so?"

Bella shrugged. "I always thought I was ordinary."

"I would disagree with you there. In fact I'm surprised you haven't been snatched up by some lucky guy."

Bella rolled her eyes. "No fortunately he saw the light of day and dumped me. Good riddance too it turned out."

"Dumbass." I muttered. Bella chuckled because I hadn't said it quietly enough. "Well anyone who would dump you is one."

Bella handed me her empty coffee mug. "Well in this case you are right. He was a dumb ass." She peered at me through the corner of her eye. "I'm sure you are taken."

"Nope." Bella suppressed a little smile when I said that.

"Well that I don't understand. A man who looks like you…." She gestured at me. "You should have to beat women off with a stick."

I shook my head. "Those are the women I don't want. I always figured the right one would come along when it was time. What do you mean a man who looks like me? What do I look like?"

"Like an Adonis or something." When I looked at her somewhat disbelieving Bella smiled. "Oh come on. You are one of the best looking guys I think I have ever seen. The fact that you also seem to be really nice and intelligent as well and single…..what is wrong with you? Are you gay? If you are that's okay….I mean. I'm going to stop talking now." Bella folded her hands and dropped them in her lap.

I laughed hard. "No I'm definitely not gay. Remember I called you gorgeous."

Bella shook her head. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Well if I told you I thought you were sexy, does that carry more weight towards proving I'm very much a straight man?"

Bella smiled. "It might."

"Then you are very sexy Bella Swan." She blushed just as I expected she would.

"Are you flirting with me Edward Cullen?"

"Only if it is working." I moved a little closer and watched her closely. Bella was glancing at me while she adjusted the ice on her ankle.

"Guess you are then." Bella bit her lower lip for a moment. She turned so she was more on her side and propped herself up on her elbow. Her dark hair was drying off and falling in waves over her shoulders. Bella tossed it back out of the way and met my eyes. "You know I've wanted to meet you Edward."

"Well I've wanted to meet you too Bella. I'm sorry you had to get hurt for it to happen though." I scooted closer so that I was right next to the couch.

"Figures. That's the way my world works. That is why Murphy is named that."

"Murphy's Law?" I saw Murphy perk up hearing his name mentioned.

Bella nodded and twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Um, I hate to ask this Edward, but can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Not a problem." I stood up and picked her up again. As I brought Bella up against my chest I heard her breath catch. I looked into her eyes and for a moment time seemed to slow. There was a charge of electricity in the air around us. I blinked and remembered what I was supposed to be doing. Once I had her in the bathroom I left and shut the door. When she was done Bella called my name out tentatively.

"Right here." I opened the door slowly, just in case. I took Bella back up in my arms. It felt really nice to have her that close to me. I really liked how she smelled. Even the soft skin of the back of her legs across my arm was wonderful. After I set her back on the couch Bella patted the area next to her.

"You don't have to sit on the floor Edward. Join me."

I wasn't going to turn that offer down. I moved up and sat down next to Bella. As she shifted on the couch I caught another wave of her scent and it was amazing. Vanilla and flowers and other delicious things. I looked the other direction for a moment and tried to ignore the feelings that stirred in me. I could imagine how she would smell in bed all warm and sleepy after sex. Stop it Edward, not helping.

"Earth to Edward? You still here?" Bella giggled and I looked at her.

"Yes sorry. Mind wandered there for a moment. How is the ankle feeling?"

Bella turned so that her leg was still up on the couch but the rest of her body was facing forwards. She turned her head so she could see me better. "Better. Not throbbing like it was."

I was glad that Bella was back under the blanket I had given her. Seeing her sit with her legs spread in my shorts would've been torture. "Good. Do you want some ibuprofen or something?"

"Actually I had taken some before we left the house because I was starting to get a headache. So for now I'm good."

We sat and talked, learning more about each other. School, family, friends, some of the standard stuff. There were several moments our eyes met as we talked. Each time we would end up pausing, caught up in looking at the other. I felt like there was a pull between the two of us I could not explain. It was one o'clock in the afternoon before I knew it. Bella was telling me about her friend Alice when her stomach interrupted her with a loud grumble.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm not being a good host. Would you like something to eat? Soup or a sandwich? I was going to have grilled cheese for lunch."

"Don't worry Edward. I hadn't noticed I was getting hungry until right now. Grilled cheese sounds yummy."

I hopped up off the couch. "On it."

After lunch Bella tried to put some weight on her ankle with my help. She was able to hobble a few steps. Enough that she could make it to the bathroom and back without my help. She sighed as she sat back down on the couch. "I should go home. I've taken up enough of your day, and I can manage."

I frowned. "You sure?"

Bella looked down. "Well it's not like I want to go."

"Then don't."

Bella smiled at me. "Eventually Murphy is going to want his dinner."

"Hmm. True. Well I can take you home. I'm only a phone call away obviously if you need anything. Let me wrap your ankle though so you have some extra support, okay?" I grabbed an ace wrap I had and sat on the floor in front of Bella. Expertly I wrapped her ankle, securing the ace. Bella hung onto me as she stood up. I hated to let her go, in more way than one.

"That really helps. Thank you Edward." She smiled up at me. I went to grab her clothes out of the dryer and met her at the bathroom so she could change.

When I pulled in her driveway, Bella and I exchanged cell numbers. "You promise to call me or text me if you need anything?"

"I promise Edward." Bella blushed. "Um, could you do me a favor tomorrow?"

"Name it."

"Could you come over at some point and take Murphy on a short walk?" When Bella said his name, Murphy poked his head in between us from the back seat. Bella petted him and shoved him back. "Yes I said your name."

"Sure I'd be happy too. Any particular time?" I was excited to know I was guaranteed to see Bella again tomorrow.

"Anytime after nine am." Bella started to get out of the car but I told her to wait. I walked around, helped her out and to her front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Call me if you need anything, please." Without thinking I grabbed Bella's hand and kissed the back of it. We both stared at each other for a second before I let her hand go. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Bella was blushing and fighting a smile. "I'll be waiting for you in the morning." Her smile broke through and lit up her entire face. I stood there until she and Murphy were inside and the door locked.

At home that night I sat in a daze. Had all that really happened today? I found myself checking the time repeatedly, anxiously waiting for bedtime so I could get to tomorrow faster. All I could think about was seeing Bella again. I was lying in bed reading when my phone went off. It was a text from Bella.

_Just wanted to say good night Edward, see you tomorrow._

I texted her back.

_Night Bella, sweet dreams and I'm looking forward to seeing you again._

Of course the next morning I woke up way too early. I stalled while I drank my coffee. At eight-thirty I got a text from Bella.

_Morning Adonis. You can come over anytime._

I was out the door and in my car within five minutes. When I pulled in at Bella's I took a breath. I rang her bell and heard her call out for me to come in. I walked in and found her at her kitchen table, with her foot up on one of the chairs. She was wearing an adorable set of pink striped flannel pajamas. She turned as soon as she heard my feet and grinned. "Hi there! That was fast."

"Morning. Well I may have been a little excited to see you again, possibly." I gave her a little smile. "How's the ankle?"

"Better thank you." Bella flexed her foot in the air at me.

"Murphy ready to go?" The moment I said the words Murphy jumped up from where he was resting and ran to me. "I guess that's a yes."

I hooked Murphy up and after a little wave to Bella, took him out on the beach. It was nice to walk a dog again. I missed having one. Murphy was a definite character. I could see why I so often saw Bella laughing at him. We came back after about an hour on the beach. Bella was dressed in snug fitting blue jeans and a blue top, sitting on the couch. "Well I hope Murphy behaved himself for you."

"He did. You have a funny dog Bella." Bella nodded. "Oh, I saw you like to collect shaped driftwood. So I brought this to add to your collection, I found it today." I held up the heart shaped piece I had picked up on my walk. Bella's eyes grew huge for a moment.

"Thank you." She was shaking her head to herself.

I set the wood on her deck and closed the door. "What is it?"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "It's just a weird coincidence. Grab some coffee if you have time, I'll tell you."

"Sure." I poured myself some coffee and joined her on the couch. "What's weird about the driftwood?"

Bella repositioned to sit cross legged facing me. "I picked up that same piece of driftwood yesterday, and then threw it in the water."

"And?" There was something else Bella wasn't telling me.

"I remember thinking that if love was as easy to find as driftwood a lot more people would be happy." Bella gazed over my shoulder out the window.

"Ah. Well you are right about that."

We sat quietly for a few moments. I was glancing over and trying to look at Bella surreptitiously, taking in details. I noticed her hair had red highlights in it that I hadn't noticed yesterday. She had a few freckles dusting her nose. Her shirt clung to her body, showing off her figure. Bella looked over at me and I quickly looked away. The way she smiled told me I had been caught.

Bella tilted her head at me. "Want to play a game, like a board game? Unless you need to leave."

"No I don't have to. Sure, let's do it." Bella raised her eyebrow at me and I lightly smacked her knee. "You know what I meant."

Bella giggled. After some debate we decided to play Scrabble. Bella kicked my ass. It wasn't even close.

"See this is what I get for agreeing to play Scrabble with an author. You clearly have the advantage Bella.

"Don't be a sore loser Edward. Besides there isn't a game where your physical therapy skills would give you an edge."

I scooped the tiles off the board back into the box. "Well not a board game." I winked at Bella and she blushed.

"You will have to show me this game."

"I'd be happy to do that anytime you want." I picked up the box and rubbed Bella's knee. "Do you want some lunch? I'll treat you to anything you'd like if you want take out of some kind."

Bella leaned over the back of her couch. I tried to ignore the way it pressed her breasts up, making her shirt tight. "Really? I'd love some teriyaki chicken."

"The place by the library?" Bella nodded. "Cool. Okay, I'll be back." I ran my finger over the back of her hand as I left.

When I came back with lunch Bella had fallen asleep on the couch. I wasn't surprised really. After yesterday I was sure she was still tired. I put lunch in the fridge and sat on the floor again near her waist and leaned my head back on the couch. I couldn't help but watch her sleep and admire her beauty. Lunch could wait until she was awake.

I fell asleep. I hadn't meant to but listening to Bella's rhythmic breathing was soothing. I was dreaming of fingers running through my hair. A voice broke into my dream. "Edward?" I didn't want to wake up because the feeling was nice. "Edward?"

I groaned and opened my eyes. The fingers were still there. I turned my head and saw Bella smiling at me, her hand on the back of my head. Bella dropped her hand when realized she was still fingering my hair. "Sorry I've been wanting to touch your hair."

I turned and got up on my knees next to her. "It's okay." I picked up one of her brown curls and played with it. "Only fair I get to touch your hair though."

Bella snickered. "Are we trading touches now?"

"Depends on what else you want to touch." Cue the blush. I had meant the statement innocently, kind of. However Bella read the innuendo that was there just fine.

"Lots of things." Bella whispered.

"Oh really. Like what?" I whispered back. Bella reached her hand up and touched the side of my face. Her fingers ran over my jaw and then down my neck. Her hand rested on my shoulder and I found myself getting lost in her eyes. I copied her. I ran my fingers over a similar path on Bella. She closed her eyes as I touched her, uttering a little sigh.

"You really are beautiful Bella." Her eyes met mine and I could see a change in expression. It had been a long time since a woman had looked at me like that. Like she desired me.

"I don't normally do this Edward."

"Do what?" Instead of answering Bella leaned forward and brushed her lips against mine. My hand slid from her shoulder to caress the back of her neck. She kissed me softly and I felt my world start to slide away. When I kissed her back I gently started rubbing her neck. Bella's fingers tightened on my shoulder and tugged on me. I complied with her silent request and moved closer.

Her lips were soft and warm as they moved with mine. Kissing Bella was far and away better than anything I could've imagined. I couldn't resist giving Bella's lower lip a tiny flick with my tongue to taste her. I groaned a little when I did because she tasted amazing.

We broke apart, panting a little. Without another word I brought my lips back to hers, with a little more force this time. Bella let out a little moan and I licked her lower lip again. Her mouth opened a little more, allowing my tongue in to stroke hers. Regretfully I slowed the kiss and we ended up with our foreheads pressed against one another. When I opened my eyes Bella was staring at me.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize." I whispered back. I reached up and ran the back of my hand over her cheek. "I've wanted to kiss you since yesterday."

Bella gave me a little smile as we parted. "You are going to think I'm crazy if I tell you what is going through my mind."

"Probably not."

Bella looked down pulling her hands from me. She folded and unfolded them before she looked back up at me. "I feel drawn to you, in a way I cannot explain, let alone understand."

I smiled at her when her eyes looked up at me for my reaction. "Well maybe I'm crazy too because I feel the same thing towards you."

Bella's eyes widened. "You do?" I nodded.

"I can't explain it either Bella. I just know what I feel, and that I've never felt it before."

"Me neither." Bella picked up one of my hands and drew circles on my palm with her finger. "Now what?"

"Well all I can say is now that I've met you, and kissed you, I don't think I can stay away from you."

"I don't want you to Edward." Bella whispered.

"What do you want?" I wanted to things to be clear from the start. I knew what I was hoping for. I didn't want to screw this up.

"Everything. What do you want?"

"I want everything too. I'm worried if I move this too fast I'll screw it up." I sat back on the floor and looked at her.

"I don't think you will Edward. I think we do whatever feels right. We both agree this is different than anything we've experienced before. As long as my gut and heart tell me its right, then I'm good with whatever we do." Bella sat up and smiled down at me.

"So you say throw convention to the wind and go with the flow."

Bella wrapped her arm around her knee and pulled it too her chest. "Yes."

"I'm good with that plan. Hungry?" Bella nodded. We wandered to the kitchen table and I reheated our lunch. Bella told me where plates were and I dished up our food and joined her.

"Thanks for getting lunch Edward."

"You're welcome." We ate in silence, Bella smiling at me occasionally. She finished eating before I did and sat there staring at me.

"What? Am I that fascinating to watch eat?" I took our dishes to the kitchen and we went back and sat facing each other on the couch.

Bella grinned. "Well I think you are fascinating in all aspects."

I shook my head. "I'm a pretty average person Bella. At least most of me is." I winked at her and Bella smacked my shoulder.

"According to you naughty boy."

"What do you want proof?" Bella bit her lower lip and looked down. Then she looked me square in the eye.

"What would you do if I said yes I did?"

"I'd want to know if this was part of going with the flow?" I took one of Bella's hands in mine and started stroking the back of it. I brought it to my mouth and kissed her once on the palm.

Bella's eyes got big and she flushed a little. "Yes, it is part of that."

"Then I'd want to know if you want visual proof or physical proof?" My voice was low as I stared at her. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster and I tried to keep my cool.

Bella scooted closer to me on the couch. "Both." She whispered. I reached out with my free hand and brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

I crooked my finger at her. "Come here." Bella got up on her knees and paused in front of my lap. "Closer." I whispered.

Bella grinned and climbed up into my lap. I shifted forward so she could wrap her legs around me. "Comfy?"

Bella put her hands on my shoulders. "Very." I stroked one finger along her cheekbone and then down her neck. I stopped and ran it back and forth along the neckline of her shirt.

"Sure?" I wanted to give her a chance to change her mind.

"Very." Bella ran her fingers up and down the back of my neck.

"Good." I cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to mine. Bella instantly relaxed her body into mine. The feel of her breasts pressed into my chest made my breath catch. I felt her tongue lightly trace over my lower lip and it sent my heart racing. Slowly my fingers traced down over Bella's right breast. I avoided her nipple, continuing down her side. I moved my hand back up and grasped her breast. Bella pressed into my hand and moaned into my mouth.

Bella broke the kiss panting when I started rubbing my thumb over her nipple. She ran her hands down my chest and around my back. I brought my other hand down and cupped her other breast. Bella closed her eyes with a sigh as I caressed her.

The physical proof Bella had been wanting was very evident now. Bella pressed down and rubbed lightly against me. I groaned and my fingers gripped her breasts a little harder.

"I think you have given me proof Edward." Bella gave me a little grin as she rolled her hips against mine again.

"So you believe me?" I slid my hands up under her shirt and over her lace bra. I pulled the cup edges down and freed her breasts. When my fingers ran over her exposed nipples again Bella shuddered and moaned lightly.

"Yes I believe you." Bella reached down and pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the ground.

My reaction was instant. "Damn. You are exquisite." My fingers traced over and around her breasts. Bella reached back and unfastened her bra. When that joined her shirt I officially felt like I was looking at a goddess. A flash of shyness crossed Bella's face and I could tell she was dying to cover herself. I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly. "So beautiful." I whispered at the corner of her mouth.

Bella smiled at me. "Thank you. Your turn." She motioned at my shirt. I pulled it off over my head. When I looked back at Bella she was staring at me. Her dark brown eyes tracking down over my body. Tentatively her fingers touched my chest. The followed the narrow path of my chest hair down to the waistband of my jeans. Pausing there Bella looked up and met my eyes before she trailed her fingers back up my body.

Leaning in Bella kissed up my shoulder line to my neck. I felt her tongue trace up the side of my neck. When she reached my ear, Bella kissed underneath it. I grasped her breasts again and Bella's breathing increased in my ear. The feeling of Bella's warm skin under my hands was wonderful. "You feel so good Bella. Your skin is so soft."

"Mmm." Bella sucked my earlobe into her mouth and I gasped a little. "You taste good."

"I'll bet you do too." I kissed along her shoulder. "We need more room." Without another word Bella stood up and motioned for me to follow her. She led the way into her bedroom and pointed at the bed.

"Better?" Bella smiled as I strode over to her.

"I think I can work with this space." I wrapped my hands around Bella's slender waist and pulled her to me. Bella leaned in and licked my nipple and I hissed. I watched as she kissed her way down my body. When Bella was on her knees her eyes fell on my bulging jeans and then looked up at me. She licked her lower lip and then placed an open mouth kiss over my zipper. "Jesus." I groaned. Smiling Bella kissed and licked her way back up my body. "My turn gorgeous."

I bent down and gently sucked one pink nipple into my mouth. Bella whimpered happily and twined her fingers in my hair. When I grazed my teeth over it her fingers gripped my hair a little tighter. "Oh Edward."

"Feel good?" I moved to take her other nipple in my mouth.

"Yes…..especially when…." I raked my teeth over this side and Bella moaned. "When you do that." Her breath was coming faster as I licked and sucked both breasts while I caressed them in my hands. Bella's hands slid down my chest and found the button on my jeans. With only a little fumbling she had it opened and was pulling my zipper down. When I felt her hand slid in under my boxers I moaned between her breasts.

"Bella….." She wrapped her hand around my erection and slowly started rubbing up and down. Bella took her thumb and ran it over the tip, spreading the moisture from there down my shaft. Then she traced her finger around the head and my knees almost gave out. "Shit."

Bella smiled and whispered in my ear. "Feel good?"

"Yes." I groaned. I straightened back up and unfastened her jeans. Bella let go of me with a lingering touch and pulled her pants off. She stood there while I gazed over her body and her little pink lace panties. I hooked one finger in them. "Very pretty, but they need to come off." I tugged a little on them and Bella shoved them down until they lay at her feet.

Climbing backwards up onto the bed, Bella's eyes watched my every move as I took my jeans off. When I was naked I smiled to see her looking over me. When Bella's eyes fell on my erection, she licked her lips. "Enough proof?"

"Oh absolutely Edward." Bella reached into her nightstand and pulled out a condom and set it there. I got up on the bed and settled at Bella's side. Starting at her hip I ran my hand down her thigh and back up again. My finger traced lightly over the little patch of hair she had. Bella held her breath the closer I came to her clit. I took my hand back and nudged at one of her thighs.

"Let me see you gorgeous." Bella parted her legs, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed as she watched me. I ran my fingers lightly over her folds, feeling the wetness there. "Mmm. You are wet already Bella."

"For you." Bella leaned over and brought her lips to mine, her hand cupping my face. As I put one finger inside her Bella slid her tongue in my mouth. Slowly she stroked her tongue up against mine. I pressed my thumb into her clit. Bella arched towards me, humming with pleasure into my mouth.

Bella's hand crept down my side and wrapped around my erection. She gripped me firmly as she rubbed me. I broke the kiss with a groan. I withdrew my finger and as Bella watched me, sucked it clean. "I was right. You do taste good." Bella released me and wrapped her legs with mine. Our hips came together as we rubbed against each other. I felt her fingers trace over my lower back, pulling me to her.

"Edward." Bella's voice was husky. Her chocolate eyes were dark with arousal. "Now. I need you in me now." I reached over her and grabbed the condom. Once it was on Bella threw her leg up over my hip, lining her body up with mine.

I pressed into her, feeling her body surround me inch by inch. We moaned together as I slid the last bit in, bringing my hips flush with hers. "Oh God, Edward. You feel so good." Bella's fingernails dug in my lower back as she rolled her hips towards mine.

"You too." My voice was tight as I fought my urges to start thrusting hard right off the bat.

I began to move with Bella as she kept moving against me. My mouth sought hers in a kiss that reflected how much I was holding back below. Bella's entire body pressed into mine as our lips worked feverishly. Bella was uttering little sounds of pleasure that mixed with my groans. My tongue plunged into her mouth and Bella eagerly sucked on it. She was drawing me in every way possible.

When I brought my hand back to Bella's breast and pinched her nipple slightly, her mouth fell away from mine as she called out my name. I surrounded her nipple with my lips and bit lightly down. Bella writhed against me. "Shit, Edward."

I kissed the very tip of her breast as I started thrusting faster. Bella moved onto her back and took me with her. Her legs clamped down around the back of my thighs. Her body moved with mine, our skin sliding together effortlessly as sweat built between us.

I ran my tongue up the valley between her breasts and kissed along her neck. Bella's breathy moans were in my ear and it just made me want to get deeper. Her fingernails scraped down my back and gripped into my ass.

"Edward……harder."

I started moving faster. Our bodies were colliding hard and I would pause and grind my pelvis into hers. Bella would moan and rub against me, seeking more friction. I wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her body closer to mine. The change in angle brought me in deeper and Bella let out a throaty cry. "Like that, oh my God…..Edward."

Her orgasm hit Bella out of nowhere and I felt it start before she did. Her body clamped down around my cock and the feeling was incredible. "Bella, fuck." I thrust into her as deep as I could. Bella's body shook beneath mine.

Her moans were low in my ear. "So fucking good……Edward!" Bella yelled my name as the full force of her climax rocked her body. I felt her fingers and legs grip me even tighter as she pressed into me.

The sight, feeling, and sound of Bella coming pulled me over the edge. "Yes, Bella, oh yes." I drove into her one last time as deep as I could, the waves of pleasure forcing a low groan from me into her ear. As it ebbed I collapsed against her and we lay there for several moments panting. Bella started tracing her fingers over my back.

"Whoa." I pulled Bella to me as I withdrew and we lay on our sides facing one another. Bella kissed under my jaw and let out a little sound of contentment.

"Yeah." She whispered.

I got out of bed long enough to toss the condom and then crawled back in, surrounding Bella with my arms. We looked at one another for quite awhile, not talking. I brushed her hair back and rested my hand on her cheek. We smiled at one another.

"I think I need another nap." Bella yawned and then grinned.

"Nap away sweetie, I think I'll join you." We shifted and got under the covers. Bella snuggled into my chest and sleep found us both.

It was dark in the bedroom when I woke to kisses being planted across my chest. I groaned happily and heard Bella giggle. When her fingers traced over my growing erection, my eyes shot open.

"Good. You're awake." Bella turned on the bedside lamp and we both blinked a little. She crawled back over to me and her lips returned to their path down the middle of my chest.

"Bella, what are you up to?"

"I think the question Edward is what are you up to?" She reached down and grabbed my cock, smiling up at me. Her eyes stayed on mine as her lips slid down over my pelvis. Bella hovered over the head of my dick, her mouth open and hot breath hitting it.

"Bella….." I groaned her name as she stroked my balls with her other hand.

"Edward. I want to suck your cock. Is that okay?" Bella flicked the underside quickly with her tongue and I gripped the sheets.

"More than okay." I managed to grunt out.

"Mmmm. Good." Bella licked her lips and ran her tongue up the underside of my dick. Ever so slowly she traced around the head, stopping to kiss the very end. As I watched she opened her mouth and took just the end in. Bella licked and sucked at the head, her hand stroking the rest of me. My eyes closed when she took me in deeper, swirling her tongue around me.

"Damn woman." Bella reached up and took one of my hands and put it on the back of her head. My fingers tangled in her hair and Bella moaned. The vibrations from the sound sent shivers of pleasure through my body. I reached down and pulled at Bella's hip until she turned so it was closer to me. My hand stroked over the soft skin of her ass and back of her thigh. Sliding my fingers inward, I found her clit and rubbed lazy circles around it.

Bella pushed back into my hand, her teeth grazing lightly over the head of my cock. My hips tilted towards her mouth and Bella lowered herself as far as she could. I pinched her clit gently and she moaned again, her fingers moving to cup my testicles. I could feel I was close to losing it. "Bella stop." Bella gave me a sound of refusal. "Please, I want to be in you when I come."

Bella released me from her mouth with a popping sound. "You are in me."

I smiled at her as she climbed up my body. "You know what I mean."

Bella leaned down over me, her dark hair draping across my chest. "No, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me? Be more specific." I reached up and caressed her breasts.

"Fine. I want my cock to be in your pussy when I come. Is that clearer?"

Bella licked her lips and moved until her mouth was just brushing mine. "Oh yes it is."

I could feel Bella's nipples hardening under my hands. "But before that, there is something I want to do first."

I sat up and moved Bella onto her back. She gave a little squeak at the swift way I changed our position. I sat back and ran one finger down the center of her body. Bella watched me wide eyed, waiting to see what I was going to do. The moment I scooted down between her open legs, understanding and desire filled her eyes. I looked up at her to make sure this was alright. "Bella?"

"Please." Bella's voice was husky. I reached up and entwined one of my hands with hers. I licked her once, slowly, circling my tongue around her clit. Bella moaned loudly and tried to arch her body upwards. I pressed my arm down across her to keep her still.

I took my time licking and sucking every inch of flesh. Bella was panting above me, her fingers digging into the back of my hand. While I shifted my focus to her clit, I slid two fingers into her. Bella let out a low growl when I started sucking her clit. Fuck that sound went straight to my dick, which was harder than I thought was possible.

Experimenting, I curved my fingers upward and stroked, feeling for Bella's g-spot. When I found it and rubbed Bella almost came off the bed. "Holy shit. Edward….what…..do that again."

I obliged her, pressing a little harder as I worked her clit with my tongue. Bella's body was writhing under me. She was repeating my name over and over in a hoarse whisper. I could feel her walls starting to stiffen around my fingers, so I moved my fingers faster and sucked hard on her clit again.

"Jesus Christ, Edward I'm…." Bella cried out as her orgasm slammed into her. I watched as her free hand flew up and her palm slapped hard against her headboard. Releasing some of the weight of my arm allowed Bella to arch up as her body rode out her climax. She fell back to the bed quivering a little. Pulling on my hand, Bella dragged me up to her.

We were face to face and Bella was breathing hard. "Edward." She whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes." I kissed the back of her hand.

"That was……oh my God." Bella closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened again the look she gave me reminded me of a lioness when she sees prey. Bella's lips captured mine in a kiss so heated it made my toes curl. She pushed me onto my back and straddled me. We both groaned as Bella stroked herself along the length of my erection. Our tongues wrestled as we each sought more from each other. Each pass of Bella's wet and heated flesh made me want to thrust up into her.

I broke the kiss. "Condom." Bella grabbed one from the nightstand. With a smile she tore it open and rolled it on me. She grasped me firmly and lowered herself down. As I filled her Bella's eyes locked with mine. Once she had completely surrounded me she bit her lip and groaned. Bella's head rolled back and she closed her eyes.

"You feel so good Edward."

My hands ran up her sides, over her breasts and back down. I gripped her hips and gazed up at her. Bella opened her eyes and met my gaze. Slowly she started moving on me, her body undulating sensuously over me. Entranced I took in the sight of her breasts as they moved with the motion of her body. Her hair was shifting in dark waves around her shoulders.

Bella braced her hands on my chest. I motioned for her with one finger to come down to me. Smiling Bella bent forward. I stroked her face and she leaned into my hand. "So damn sexy." Bella turned her head and sucked my thumb into her mouth. A growl escaped me as I watched her wrap her tongue around it.

Bella released my thumb slowly. "Mmm, your voice Edward." She moved so she could whisper in my ear. "Your voice makes me wet Edward. Everything you say makes me want you more."

I turned my head and spoke low in her ear. "Everything?" I sucked her earlobe in between my lips and Bella pressed her hips hard into mine. "If I said being buried deep in you is like heaven. That watching you come is the most magnificent thing I've ever seen. And hearing you call out my name is the most amazing sound ever. Does that make you wet?"

"Fuck yes." Bella gasped in my ear. We turned to look at one another. Bella kissed my chin and then licked the edge of my lower lip. Our bodies started moving against one another again as our lips melded together. My fingertips drifted up her back in the valley of her spine. Bella's tongue moved teasingly against mine, flitting out of my mouth when I tried to reach it. She smiled against my mouth when I growled with frustration. Sitting back up, Bella gave me a wink as she leaned further back. Her hands went behind her to grip my thighs.

Watching Bella on top of me, her body arching as she met my thrusts almost made me come right then. My hands wrapped around her hips, following the movements Bella made. I slid my right hand forward around her hip and found her clit again with my thumb. When I pressed into it Bella's head fell back as she moaned. Moisture was flowing out of Bella and coating the skin around my cock. It quickly spread with the motions of our bodies against one another. I slicked up her clit as I caressed it with my thumb.

Bella's eyes met mine. "I love feeling you inside me."

"I love being inside you Bella."

Bella ground down on me, taking me as deep as she could. "More, I want more." She leaned forward and grabbed her headboard. Using it for leverage Bella moved faster on me. "Harder, Edward. Please."

I bent my knees and drove up into her with more force. Bella inhaled sharply and groaned. "Yes, yes. Like that." I watched her breasts sway above me as our hips slammed together.

"Fuck Bella, you feel too good." Both my hands were on her hips again, trying to stay connected with something tangible. Everything else felt completely unreal. How could these kinds of sensations be possible? Could one die from pleasure? All I wanted was to keep this feeling for as long as I could.

"Edward." Bella's voice was hoarse as she looked down at me. "Talk to me."

Even though my brain felt completely scrambled, I rambled off the thoughts that were racing through my mind. "I want you Bella, in every way possible. I need you closer. I love how you taste. I love the sounds you make. I love how your pussy feels around me."

Bella let go of the headboard and lay down on me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. Whispering in her ear I said. "I need to you to come Bella. Let go and let me hear what I do to you."

I thrust up hard and held Bella's hips tightly against my own. I kissed the side of her neck and grazed my teeth over her collarbone. Bella's fingernails dug into my shoulders as her second orgasm hit her. "Oh Edward….you do…..holy fuck!" Bella's words trailed off into an incoherent moan as I let her hips loose again and drove hard and fast into her.

"Bella, I'm……"

"Yes baby, come for me." Bella growled in my ear and the sound of it sent me over the edge.

"Oh God, Bella." I thrust into her a final time as my release overwhelmed me. It felt like my orgasm started at the base of my spine and ripped through every nerve in my body.

"Mmm Edward, I can feel you." Bella's low and throaty words hitting my ear made me moan. I felt her lips on my neck, kissing along the side. "You are so sexy when you come." Bella murmured against my neck as she rolled her hips one final time into mine. Her muscles were still clenching around me as my legs collapsed down onto the bed.

"Damn." I gasped and Bella made a sound of agreement. "So fucking amazing."

"Definitely." Bella propped herself up on my chest and gave me a smile. I took a deep breath and smiled back.

"You know Bella, I don't think I can ever let you go again." I pushed her hair back off her sweaty forehead.

"Guess it's a good thing I don't want you to. And it turns out I was wrong about something." Bella kissed me lightly as I rubbed her back.

"What's that?"

"Love can be as easy to find as driftwood on a beach."

How right she was.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Let me know.....I'm a total review whore.**


End file.
